Le Chant du Cygne
by Eyael
Summary: Les cygnes chantent quand ils sont sur le point de mourir paraît il. Mais pourquoi est on obligés de voir ses amis mourir les uns après les autres? Que nous reste il quand on est seuls? A placer après "Le Bois aux Licornes"


**Le chant du cygne**

Disclaimers : Cette histoire est à placer après « Le Bois aux Licornes » , les personnages de Johan et Pirlouit sont la propriété de Peyo et Alain Maury.

Pourquoi nous semble il que le temps devient il plus long quand nous sommes au crépuscule de notre vie ? Que ce qui nous paraît comme monotone semble s'étirer dans le temps, tout comme ce que nous prenons plaisir à faire prend cet effet ?  
Personne ne peut le dire, il n'y a pas de pourquoi à cette question, il n'y en a jamais eu.  
Le soleil est bas dans le ciel. Ici crépuscule, là clair de lune, la nuit allonge son ombre sur le château.  
A la presque fin des chemins de notre vie, je me remémore ce qui sans doute sera notre ultime aventure.

Comment oublier un si beau et émouvant périple ? Je revois encore les licornes, mon meilleur ami Pirlouit… Un voile s'est soulevé faisant ressurgir de l'ombre les souvenirs de notre jeunesse.

Ca va faire presque un mois que nous sommes revenus de ce voyage et la voix de Pirlouit est toujours aussi belle et claire, mélodieuse. De son luth ou de son biniou jaillissent des sons agréables et joints aux paroles, seraient capables de faire pleurer les statues.  
Par moments, enfants, chevaliers ou dames de compagnie viennent écouter ces mélopées.  
Ce qui bien sûr enchante au plus haut point Pirlouit, fermement convaincu qu'on sait enfin apprécier son talent.

Il paraît que les cygnes, ces oiseaux majestueux et muets jamais ne chantent. Sauf peu avant leur dernier voyage, celui qui les conduit à la mort. Un « on dit » pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être serein : et si ça se vérifiait pour nous les hommes ?  
Non, bien sur que non. Balivernes que tous cela. On peut mourir de plusieurs manières : vieillesse, blessures, maladie, froid….  
Pourtant, pour avoir été témoin une fois de la mort d'un de ces oiseaux, il n'y a rien de plus beau et triste en même temps.  
Pour leur ultime moment qu'il leur reste à vivre, ils rendent hommage du plus profond d'eux même à tout ce qui les entoure : les autres oiseaux, les étangs, le ciel.  
Et quiconque entend leur chant se rend compte qu'ils mettent toutes leurs forces, leur cœur dans cette mélodie. Droits et fiers, ils savent ce qui les attend et semblent prêts à laisser à d'autre leur place sans le moindre regret.

* * *

Le temps passe et il fait tourner la roue de la vie, comme celle de l'eau des moulins.

Deux jours plus tard, après la fin des réjouissances au château pour célébrer le début des récoltes, je restais figé comme un marbre dans la chapelle.  
J'étais soulagé de pouvoir rester seul, pour pouvoir laisser mes larmes couler tant que je le voudrais. Deux cierges et des tentures encadraient un petit cercueil en bois. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à croire que je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami, mon frère… Qu'après avoir tellement accompagné de ses chansons et ses morceaux de musique les réjouissances tout cela se soit si brusquement arrêté.  
Il y avait de quoi être écœuré ! il était tellement heureux de nous faire partager ses ballades qu'il avait écrit lui même, il avait accepté de rejouer à chaque rappel, ou de montrer à des enfants comment tenir son luth…  
Nous avions été si heureux pendant ces cinq jours, ça me rappelait le bon vieux temps, nos aventures à Castellac, dans le Pays Maudit, les démêlés avec les flutes à six schtroumpfs.  
D'ailleurs, ce cher et vieux Pays Maudit, lui aussi appartient au passé.  
Il a été découvert par des voyageurs, ces derniers ne se sont pas sentis rebutés par l'austérité du paysage, ils se sont mis à dompter la nature faisant feu de la magie qui y régnait.  
Il y a des mines et des carrières de pierre paraît il, les rares arbres ont été déracinés pour servir à la construction de barrage. Et les schtroumpfs, les schtroumpfs ne sont plus eux non plus.

Plus aucun n'a survécu aux dramatiques faits qui se sont produits.  
Quand les activités ont commencé, des fumées noires et âcres se sont répandues sur le pays, les oiseaux sont partis, les fleurs ont commencé à se fâner. L'eau de la rivière est devenue sombre et imbuvable il reste encore quelques rares champignons, de tout petits outils, un témoignage de ce massacre et de la folie des hommes.  
Je crains que dans peu de temps Homnibus notre vieil ami disparaisse en emmenant avec lui ses secrets dans la tombe, sans que personne ne déplore sa mort.

Telle est la vie des hommes : quelques joies très vite effacées par d'inoubliables chagrins. Il n'est pas nécessaire de le dire aux enfants.  
Le plus dur pour moi ça n'a pas été de creuser la tombe ou de rester veiller sur mon ami pendant toute la nuit. Non ce qui me transperce le cœur, ce qui me donne envie de vouloir mourir moi aussi, d'en finir avec toute cette souffrance, c'est de voir le cercueil être descendu.  
Et de devoir jeter le premier une poignée de terre dessus. C'est pire que toute autre chose : non content d'avoir vu périr ceux que j'aimais, je reste vivant et je dois m'habituer à une douleur encore plus grande que d'habitude. Pourquoi dois je vivre ça ? Pourquoi suis je condamné à voir dans une tombe mes amis et ne puis je pas les accompagner dans leur voyage ?

On murmure que je me renferme, que je parle de moins en moins. Que je voudrais presque me suicider en agissant de la sorte. C'est un mensonge !  
Mais comment voulez vous recouvrir l'envie de vivre quand vous êtes seul ? Que ce n'est plus pour vous l'automne mais l'hiver et qu'un froid glacé semblable aux flocons de neige qui tombent vous envahit ?  
J'ai perdu depuis bien longtemps le don d'aimer les choses simples.

* * *

L'automne a bel et bien cédé la place à l'hiver. Hier, derniers souvenirs d'une vie, aujourd'hui douleurs, regrets et les flocons me glacent de partout. Ce ciel blanc que rien ne vient perçer est semblable à la mort: impénétrable et froide. Je le sens, bientôt tel une bougie usée, mon heure viendra. Quand je ne puis le dire, mais chaque minute, chaque jour devient un fardeau lourd a porter.

Oh vous qui êtes encore à l'aube ou au milieu de votre vie, comprenez quelle est votre chance et ne vivez pas par éclairs mais comme si vous éclairiez de tous vos feux ceux que vous côtoyez !

Une vie est bien trop brêve et on ne pourra rien emmener après notre existence

Que reste il de cette vie fauchée? La vie de mon meilleur ami qui a quitté ce monde et ce dont il subsiste ce sont des instruments de musique que je conserve précieusement, une tombe à l'extérieur du chateau et... les souvenirs.

Ce départ était tel un coup de poignard, hier, c'était l'automne, maintenant c'est l'hiver.

Et je suis là, seul au milieu de ce blanc qui s'étend à l'infini.

Voyez comme les étoiles sont indifférentes au chagrin au bien au mal à la lueur du matin dès que nous aurons franchi le seuil de notre vie que restera il de nos peines de cœur ? de nos douleurs passagères ? Aujourd'hui tu pleures la fin d'un amour, demain ou dans une heure ce sera ton tour d'avoir mal.

Le printemps revient : petites averses, bourgeons sur les arbres et des fleurs qui s'épanouissent. Ce sera peut être le dernier spectacle de ma vie.  
Quelle douce ironie que cela : tomber gravement malade au moment où la nature renaît.  
Au moment où elle redevient forte et belle, les remèdes, les soins sont devenus inefficaces. La fatigue et la maladie gagnent inexorablement du terrain.  
Comment est l'air ? Quel est le parfum des fleurs ? Les oiseaux se remettent ils à chanter ? J'avais oublié toutes ces choses simples. J'étais rongé par la monotonie et la douleur, le chagrin sont venus s'y ajouter.  
Quelqu'un a déposé des lys dans ma chambre afin de l'égayer. Ils sont si semblables à ce que j'étais autrefois : ouvert, épanouis, présents, symbole de noblesse…  
En cette fin d'après midi, un merle s'est mis à chanter. Le soleil brillait, et il chantait, chantait heureux et insouciant. Sa mélodie bien que simple est tellement émouvante, bouleversante…  
Elle me rappelle les chansons de Pirlouit. Il mettait lui aussi tout son cœur dans ses ballades malgré son manque de talent. Ils veulent tous les deux apporter un peu plus de joie dans ce monde.  
La lune et les étoiles ont commencé à se lever.  
Alors je me suis souvenu…  
Souvenu que toute vie est précieuse, souvenu que la vie est éphémère et que la mort fait partie du cycle de la vie.  
Souvenu que rien n'est gris, le ciel est bleu et peut prendre mille nuances, l'herbe et les feuilles sont vertes, les fleurs multicolores.  
Et surtout, surtout je me suis souvenu que tant que nous éprouverions des émotions fortes telle que la joie, l'amour, le chagrin, la colère, notre cœur bat. Tout ce qui vit doit un jour disparaître : les arbres, les montagnes, les animaux, et même la terre et le soleil. Alors qu'est ce que la vie d'un homme comparée à cela ? Qui plus est quand nous pensons avoir eu une vie remplie et heureuse.  
Je ne me sens plus triste, je me sens apaisé et heureux. Heureux d'avoir vu une dernière fois des fleurs, d'avoir entendu le chant d'un oiseau, vu le soleil se coucher.

Pourquoi mes douleurs me quittent elles ? Pourquoi est ce que je me sens si léger et prêt à m'envoler ?

Et ce contraste entre l'obscurité et cette faible lueur tremblante… je voudrais essayer de bouger mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne distingue rien, si. La lueur de la chandelle, je sens le tissu sur ma peau. Et à nouveau rien, le néant et cette lumière qui devient plus forte, une silhouette qui se dessine... Sans comprendre pourquoi tant de scènes de mon passé me reviennent en mémoire.

Et j'ai l'impression de marcher auprès des ombres d'antan je revois le château de Beaufort, la comédie que nous avons inventé face à Maltrochu, notre voyage pour escorter sire Godefroy…

suis je donc... En train de mourir? Si tel est vraiment le cas, ce n'est pas si terrifiant qu'on le pense. Il serait même possible que passer de vie à trépas est plus simple que de s'endormir et indolore.

je ne sens rien de plus en plus, incapable de bouger, tout ce que je vois c'est une main desséchée vieille. Qui m'agrippe par le poignet sans dire mot et m'emmène comme si je n'étais qu'une simple plume.

Je ne sens plus rien, je ne pense plus rien. Il n'y a rien ni vent, ni chandelle, ni étoiles, pas le moindre bruit. Tout est si paisible et si étrange…

A présent, la main m'a relâchée et pointe son index dans une direction précise. Sans savoir pourquoi, je la suis.

Ici, tout est gris, nuageux, pourtant... un rai de lumière éclaire une silhouette. Une silhouette que j'ai l'impression de bien connaître.

"Tout de même c'est pas trop tôt! Tu t'es enfin décidé à me rejoindre?"

Non cela ne se peut? Pirlouit! alors tu...

"Je t'ai attendu Johan. On est les meilleurs amis, on a toujours tout fait ensemble et on continuera. Qu'est ce que tu attends? viens prends ma main..."

Trop étonné et heureux, plus rien ne compte. Je comprends que l'hiver touche à sa fin, voici enfin le printemps éternel.

Ca me rend tellement heureux de savoir que plus rien ne nous séparera, que nous retrouverons probablement nos amis les schtroumpfs, j'en viens même à avoir envie d'écouter les bonnes vieilles fausses notes d'antan.

* * *

Epilogue

Un courant d'air souffle sur une chandelle, un bras retombe mollement sur le lit. Comme toujours, le château est silencieux et calme.  
Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'une servante se rend compte du drame peu de temps après une messe est organisée tandis que des habitants commentent la nouvelle.  
Quelques jours plus tard, une seconde tombe de marbre gris a été posée à l'est du château. Elle est voisine avec une tombe plus sobre où est gravée une flute.  
Derrière les tombes, un jeune lilas commence à fleurir. C'est le gardien de deux héros aujourd'hui défunts : Johan et Pirlouit.


End file.
